Рососпинник
Рососпинники ( ) были травоядными неразумными рептилиями, населявшими необитаемые пустыни планеты Татуин. Их одомашнили задолго до того, как Империя добралась до этой планеты, где каждая капля воды ценилась на вес золота. Фермеры-влагодобытчики использовали рососпинников в качестве вьючных животных, а тускенские разбойники — в качестве караульной охраны. И хотя ночью в прохладную погоду холоднокровные рососпинники были медлительны, в дневную жару их можно было заставить развить немалую скорость. Описание Рососпинник представлял собой сравнительно крупного зверя, высотой около двух метров, а в длину — два-три метра. Окрас у них был преимущественно зелёный, но встречались и серые, коричневые, тускло-красные или тускло-голубые цвета; известно, что рососпинники меняли цвет, мимикрируя под окружающую среду. Хотя обычно рососпинники двигались неспешно, в броске они могли развивать скорость до 50 км/ч, так что рососпинник легко перегонял лендспидер на коротких расстояниях.Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство thumb|220px|left|Рососпинники утоляют жажду, слизывая росу со спин сородичей Своим названием животные обязаны росе, которая скапливалась у них на шкуре за ночь, во время отдыха. Жили рососпинники небольшими стаями, по две-пять особей в каждой, и слизывали росу друг у друга со спины, утоляя жажду. В пустыне они чувствовали себя прекрасно; нередко можно было наблюдать, как они роются в песке, выискивая мелких животных, траву или влагу. Каждый год они мигрировали в Юндленскую пустошь, где в течение нескольких дней проходил брачный сезон. После этого самки рососпинников откладывали множество яиц в тысячи гнезд, а затем рососпинники снимались с места и возвращались в пустыню. Интересно, что брачный сезон рососпинников начинался строго по окончанию брачного сезона у крайт-драконов, и, таким образом, срок откладки яиц защищал их от уничтожения со стороны крупных хищников. Два ящерообразных вида выбрали одно и то же место для проведения брачного сезона по той причине, что песок в этой местности имел оптимальную температуру для кладки яиц. История |thumb|right|190px|[[Песчаный штурмовик|Песчаный штурмовик верхом на рососпиннике]] Детёныши рососпинников вылуплялись из яиц через полгода после кладки и совершенно самостоятельно уходили в пустыню, а взрослые особи ими более не занимались. Интересно, что в неволе рососпинники не размножались, так что владельцам одомашненных животных приходилось во время брачного сезона отпускать их на волю, чтобы ящеры могли отправиться в Юндлендскую пустошь. В большинстве случаев одомашненные рососпинники возвращались к хозяевам. Хотя одомашненных рососпинников на Татуине преобладало немало, большинство популяции всё же составляли дикие. Одомашненных часто использовали в качестве патрульных животных, поскольку они были великолепно приспособлены к высоким температурам и песчаным бурям. Кроме того, рососпинники были проворнее и гибче, чем банты, на которых ездили, в основном, тускенские разбойники. Местные патрули пришли к выводу, что рососпинники и надежнее, чем лендспидеры, — эти животные были способны продолжать передвижение даже в свирепую песчаную бурю. Тускенские разбойники охотились на рососпинников ради мяса и шкур, из которых изготавливали обувь, пояса, патронташи, сумки, палатки и прочую утварь. На рососпинников охотились и крайт-драконы, поскольку те представляли собой сравнительно лёгкую добычу: вступали в бой только при серьезной угрозе, и то обычно пытались улизнуть от любого противника, превосходящего их размерами. У друга Люка Скайуокера, мальчика по имени Винди, был ручной рососпинник. Вопреки воле Винди, его отец отпустил зверька в Пустошь к началу брачного сезона, откуда тот позже вернулся. Появления * * * * * * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * «Star Wars: Episode I Racer» * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны: Кеноби» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Вектор» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Adventure in Beggar's Canyon» * * «Кровные узы: Боба Фетт мёртв, часть 1» * «Кровные узы: Боба Фетт мёртв, часть 2» * «When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale» * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * «Super Star Wars» * «Повстанческие силы: В ловушке» * * «Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * * «Миссия на Лианне» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «Oh!! Jawajawa» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Повстанческие силы: Отступник» * * * «The Serpent Masters» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * * «Внеплановый рейс» * «Tales from Mos Eisley: Heggs' Tale» * «Тени Империи» * * «Battle of the Bounty Hunters» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Рисковое дело» * «The Jabba Tape» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Star Wars: Force Commander» * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «Дух Татуина» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Щит лжи» * «Испытание тирана» * «Образ будущего» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» * ''Trooper'' * * * «Star Wars: Yoda Stories» * * Star Wars: Roblox Edition Источники * «Luke Skywalker's Activity Book» * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Death Star Technical Companion» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * «Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Heroes & Rogues» * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * «Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition, Revised and Expanded» * * «Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide» * * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство» * «Справочник по противникам» * * * * * «Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide» * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * * «Star Wars Art: Visions» * «Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах» * * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * «Enter the Unknown» * «Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?» * * * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * «Stay on Target» * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Животные Татуина Категория:Рептилии Категория:Животные по алфавиту Категория:Всеядные животные Категория:Домашние животные